A mobile forensic tool functions to collect and analyze data, such as call record, SMS use record, map use record, SNS use record, etc., from a mobile device including a smartphone.
In general, the mobile forensic tool has focused on data collection and analysis and thus does not provide a method of meaningfully representing data. That is, the 32521mobile forensic tool just arranges call record data and SMS use record data in the occurrence order to display the data to a user in a text form. The displayed data includes a call/SMS use time, a call partner's number, SMS content, etc.
However, recently users may desire a specialized service such as finding a call person with whom a user has made a phone call most frequently and separately viewing a call record and an SNS history. In this case, a conventional mobile forensic tool cannot efficiently present the service to the user.
Accordingly, in order to deliver information to a user more efficiently, forensic data needs to be shaped to have a meaning as information, using a data visualization technique.
Also, when simultaneously representing calling/SMS record data of two persons, a typical method simply arranges and then each record data on a screen. In particular, in order to find out a telephone number commonly used by two persons, a user has a difficulty in that the user should directly search data in a form of each text and find out the common information.
U.S. Patent Publication No. 2009/0013281 discloses a technology of a data visualization method for representing multiple data in a hierarchy structure data set.